


【承D】Gala Night

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Summary: 和网友见面一下
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 37





	【承D】Gala Night

【承D】Gala Night  
给宝宝，但是放错bgm导致这个故事变得有点温馨...well

summary:和网友见面一下  
*六承三D  
*ABO  
*ok?↓  
==========

*

约炮网站一点也不可耻，况且已经离婚了。承太郎想，他单手扶着车子的方向盘，导航架在前方，上面的白色小箭头指示着他快到达目的地了。  
是的，结了婚还有了女儿的承太郎离婚了，他总是太忙。这段感情里幸许他该感到抱歉，却又觉得分开才是比较好的选择－－或许一开始就不该在一起－－想这样的念头也不是没有过。  
他开着车到了汽车旅馆的接待窗口，柜台人员给了他房间的钥匙。承太郎和接待人员说自己会到大厅等人，並且询问大厅的方向。柜台人员指示他，他点了点头便先去停车。  
停好车时看了看表，离预定时间还有十分钟，他的手伸入口袋，最后什么也没拿出来。或许十分钟的时间足够抽一根烟，但他最后什么也没拿出来。  
承太郎想，不知道会不会和网路上说得一样，这种事情不是零次，就是无数次。他推开了大厅的门，在一个横幅的油画下方有个棕红色的沙发，左边扶手方向有个翘腿的男人往下稍微拉开了墨镜。  
金发的，蜜金色眸子的，嘴巴上的唇彩有些奇妙，这点太好辨识。  
那个男人站起了身，乳白色的长袖衬衫在手肘前方一些处平整的折起，扣子乖巧的扣到最高，还有一件黑棕色的收腰马甲，可以从中间扣子处往下看见皮带扣头，然后西装裤包裹了臀部以下。  
他将墨镜收到左胸口的口袋，自然而然的挽住承太郎的手。  
"你闻起来真好。"男人说，承太郎才发觉他们其实差不多高。男人的手探到承太郎风衣底下的口袋，手移动的速度不知道是不是特别放慢了，他抽出了房间的钥匙。  
"你是omega？"承太郎僵硬的问。  
"dio，嘿我们在网路上交换过名字，没记得你可真没礼貌。"男人...dio说，他和承太郎一起往房间的方向走去。  
"我以为网站上不会有omega的。"承太郎说，他很难忽视dio从一开始挽着他的手，到手伸进他的大衣里一挠一摸的用手指对他进行骚扰。  
"那你赚到了，你没问。"  
dio得意的说，明明钥匙串上就有磁卡可以感应开门，他却偏偏要用食指拇指捏着钥匙，进入锁孔时缓慢的发出咔哒咔哒的声音，然后手腕轻轻往右，"哒。"他的嘴巴和锁同时打开。  
承太郎一把抽过dio手上的钥匙串，插进磁卡感应电源的摆放处，直接把dio压在门板上接吻。  
他在笑，承太郎想。dio的手惬意的环在他的腰间，任由承太郎捧着他的脸颊亲吻，唇张着恰好的大小允许来自对方的侵门踏户，在每次舌侧互相磨蹭时配合的哼哼嗯嗯，最后稍停时dio只觉得自己的嘴唇被弄得湿到不行。  
"你是狗吗？"dio摸着过程中不断被咬吻的下唇，唇膏要被吃没了，残存的也落在他的指腹上。  
换来的是承太郎掐着他脸颊凹陷处，几乎是把舌头塞进去的再一次强迫舌吻。  
这次dio的哼嗯听起来像在抗议不舒服，弄得好似承太郎再深一点就要咬他一样。他舔过dio的上颚，发现对方在他腰间的手微微一滑;承太郎的手放开了他的脸颊，吻得更深的同时隔着衣服用拇指轻轻摩娑他右边的乳尖，dio朝他的方向有些颤抖的靠近，然后承太郎感觉腰间一松，听见了自己皮带掉到地板的声音。凶手扯开被吻得红肿的唇，对他露出了得意的小尖牙。  
而后dio顺势向下跪在地板上，像偷翻零食盒的猫咪似的扒开了承太郎的裤头扣和拉链，扯下内裤便露出吻得有些起反应的性器。  
承太郎一手靠在门板上，一手放在dio的后脑，把他困在自己制造的小角落。他看着dio用手捧着自己的东西，粉嫩的舌尖在前端来回舔舐，然后张嘴含住。金色的睫毛在颤抖，口腔的一深一浅连带着dio分不清是故意还是怎么着的呻吟。  
他可能真的是赚到了吧。承太郎开始在人嘴里小幅度的移动，dio发出呜咽的频率也跟着高高低低，在最后dio舔过阴茎上的青筋后，嘴巴离开了承太郎的性器－－他可能没打算让自己射在嘴里－－承太郎想，然后他本来在dio后脑的手改扶在自己的阴茎上，恶劣的用龟头磨蹭着人的颧骨，再到脸窝，dio的鼻尖全埋在他的阴毛，他的阴茎就抵在他的脸窝，胯下的omega还伸着舌头不知道打算舔哪里。  
在几个摩擦下承太郎射在dio脸上，后者好看的眉毛微微皱起，然后瞇着眼，感觉有点黏稠的液体正在往自己的下巴流淌。  
承太郎用手抹掉了自己弄在dio脸上的精液，dio跪着的腿感觉想向上站起，他向承太郎伸手，"交换了别站着，快点帮我，蠢货。"

衣服被乱七八糟的扔在地板上，dio的背脊靠上柔软的床铺时身上差不多只剩下扣子被解开的衬衫。他反手把被子随意团成一个舒服的形状让身体陷进去。承太郎的手指揉着人的耳尖，dio像是想把他的手拿下来，又像是感觉舒适的侧过头，一点也不介意来自对方的抚摸。  
"这是怎么了。"  
承太郎的手指移到dio颈子上的一圈伤疤，后者用腿夹住承太郎的腰，乱不正经的笑笑:"其实我是个女巫，上过断头台...啊..."  
亲吻了对方的锁骨，承太郎咬了一下dio的乳尖，然后抬头，"说谎，女巫是要被火刑的。"  
"嗯...可能吧、唔..."  
酥麻的感觉不断自乳尖传来，dio只觉得一边被舔得湿热一边被搓揉得舒服。他挺了挺胸，用黏呼呼的呻吟暗示承太郎再用力些也没关系。承太郎的掌心很热，dio感觉到对方的手抚过自己的腰，再缓缓探向大腿内侧，微微的痒意让dio想把腿向内夹，却又被分开好让承太郎的手指探向自己的私密处。  
"omega的这里都这么湿的吗？"承太郎的手指抵在dio的穴口轻轻打转，甚至不用眼睛看都能知道有些湿润的体液浸湿了床单。dio侧着脸声音稍微被被襦阻挡而略嫌含糊， "这代表我健康。"  
承太郎看着dio本来还想再说点什么，在手指插入的瞬间张了张嘴随即咬紧下唇呜咽一声，下面的嘴也因为突然的被入侵而收缩，腰部狠狠的颤了一下。  
"你要放进去之前是不会先...啊、等一下...不要突然！"  
没等对方把话说完，承太郎的手指在下方模拟着交媾的动作，omega柔软的地方违背主人意识的发出交合的水声，dio泄愤似的抱住了alpha的肩膀，随着手指的抽插速度逐渐有些断断续续的闷哼，忍不住咬了承太郎的后颈。  
承太郎抽出手指，刚刚已经发泄过的阴茎早有了勃起的趋势。他和dio稍微退开一点距离，将dio染得自己满手湿滑的体液抹在他的腿根，看着对方的乳尖和性器在空气中不知羞耻的挺立，扶着自己的阴茎慢慢埋入发红的穴口。  
身体被缓慢撑开的同时伴随着异样的满足感，dio的手抓着棉被嘴唇抿成一线，鼻腔的呼吸越来越重，双腿被大开绷得发抖，赤裸的自己被毫无遮蔽的暴露在对方的视线下，在被插到底的一个挺进时撞出娇喘。  
承太郎握着dio的腰开始律动，交合的地方在每次进出都被挤出一圈又一圈的泡沫;身下的dio本来还咬着下唇，最后干脆放弃转而忘情的扭腰配合，自己的手指自动自发的抚上翘挺的乳首揉捏呻吟，泛滥成灾的甬道良好的适应了承太郎的性器，好几下都忍不住要献媚的张开宫口。  
"啊、啊...往左边一些...对，那里好舒服...嗯..."  
敏感点被重复辗压，dio只觉得腰间一软，他仰起脸喘着气大口呼吸，承太郎却会错意的压下身和他接吻。dio的呻吟在承太郎的嘴里走了调，下面又麻又舒服，臀部被对方的囊袋打得啪啪作响，不管是上面的嘴还是下面的嘴都被搅得乱七八糟。  
在被弄得晕呼呼、甚至唾液沿着嘴角流出来的时候，dio感觉自己的阴茎被承太郎握着爱抚前端，突然又迭上一层刺激让dio小声尖叫，来自alpha的信息素还要命的浓烈起来，本能性的全身上下都在渴求对方把自己弄得一塌糊涂。  
"啊...哈啊...好棒...我现在后悔和alpha做还来得及吗？"  
"...你说呢。"  
最后变成dio胡乱的向承太郎索吻，omega既放荡又热情，淫声浪语毫不吝啬的称赞。紧致的肉穴爽得承太郎头皮发麻，几下用力抽送让对方红着眼眶摇着腰达到高潮，也跟着把精液射进dio体内。  
"呜呃..."刚高潮的肉穴还在收缩着挽留alpha的性器，dio看着自己和承太郎的耻毛都被弄得湿黏，在对方退出时舒叹一口气。  
承太郎抹掉了额头上的汗水，粗喘着失神盯着dio看了几秒。  
察觉到视线的dio望了回去，承太郎看着dio的眼睛，后知后觉的发现他金色的眸子似乎还带点红，又愣了一会儿才开口:"我刚刚射在里面。"  
dio听着也愣了两秒，然后笑了出来按着承太郎的后脑让他闻自己，"我没什么信息素的味道，对吧？之前出了点意外，就当我是个不太完整的omega吧。"  
"我很抱歉。"承太郎说。  
"做为交换，你也得和我说你的一件事才行。"  
没料到dio会这么说，承太郎在他旁边找个舒服的位子躺下，想了又想，"我是个海洋学家。"  
"这算什么？"dio不满的说:"你要讲你和美人鱼做爱过还比较有意思。"  
"...万物起源于海洋，女巫想改行当美人鱼也是可以的。"  
这本来是个玩笑话－－承太郎想，但话一出口便自动联想到dio刚刚呻吟着高潮的模样－－dio很明显也想到了同样咸湿的画面，红着脸骂了一声。  
承太郎不晓得是不是每个约炮的都会躺在床上聊天，可他告诉了dio他离婚的事情，前妻是个beta，有个女儿。dio说承太郎真是个渣渣，beta怀孕多不容易，而承太郎也知道了dio有儿子。  
"你怀孕过？"承太郎的手指滑向dio的腹部，dio摇摇头，"不是我，我和一个女beta做。"  
"那你刚才是什么立场骂我渣渣。"只觉得好气又好笑，承太郎的手指稍微向下，然后他发现了dio怕痒。  
"我和你都一样，可凭什么一样就不准骂。"dio笑着抓住承太郎的手。  
尔后他们去浴室将身上洗干净，浴室的回音特别大，甚至也有将五感放大的奇妙效果－－承太郎几乎是捞着dio的腰，避免他发软的双腿让身体重心不稳而滑落－－背入的方式让他欣赏了一下金发女巫的漂亮背脊，以及腺体的地方贴了一块人工皮。  
不知道害羞是何物的omega还调笑的问经历了浴室性爱那种宛如3D环绕音响的娇喘有没有什么心得感想。  
真是够了。承太郎想，可他的手放在穿着浴袍被扔在床上的dio的小腿上，下面真空的后者张开双腿，被几经疼爱的穴口泛着媚红。  
"你还行吗？做人不要勉强。"彷佛天生就会激将他人的dio伸出腿，隔着承太郎的浴袍轻轻踩了一下他的胯下。  
然后在嘴巴还喋喋不休说着不可爱的话的同时，dio的双腿被径自掰开，声音全转调成了呻吟。 

隔天早上承太郎在话筒里拒绝了客房早点服务，尽管电话另一端的人员说可以送到门口让一个人出来取就好。  
dio迷迷糊糊的醒来，看见承太郎在穿裤子，眨了几下眼。  
被对方视线扫得感到不自然，承太郎迟疑的开口，"你总不会想着要趁退房之前再来一发？"  
dio的头发马上摇得像小波浪。 

送dio到了房门口，外面有一辆黑色的轿车，里面下来了一个看起来和dio的神色有些相似的男孩，朝着dio喊了一声padre。  
"你还真准时。"dio说，男孩乖巧的接过dio的外套，帮他打开车门。  
"等一下。"在dio准备上车的时候，承太郎喊住了他，递给他一本差不多胸前口袋可以容纳的大小的笔记本，"你东西忘了。"  
dio瞇了瞇眼收下笔记本，嘴角扬起了一个小小的弧度，他问旁边的男孩:"初流乃，你有带糖果出门吗？"  
男孩给了dio一个镭射糖果纸包装的小糖果，dio接过后满意的哼一声，转身伸手探进承太郎大衣底下的口袋，就像那时候摸钥匙一样。  
"表现良好的承太郎小朋友可以得到一个糖果。"dio说，然后戳了一下承太郎触感良好的胸口。  
随后dio上了轿车，乔鲁诺从后照镜看到自己父亲打开那个肯定不属于他的笔记本笑了一下，然后倒抽一口气拿了抱枕垫在后腰。  
乔鲁诺的脑袋浮现了一个想法，不过还是算了。 

Fin


End file.
